


Gotta Look The Part

by femmefatales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, Pretending to be in a relationship, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have to pretend to be a couple for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Look The Part

Sam walked hand-in-hand with his big brother down the streets of New York City, shoving their way through endless crowds of people and trying to appear as convincing as possible. Sam, if he did say so himself, wasn’t too bad at playing the part; Dean, on the other hand, was clearly struggling. 

“How much longer do we gotta do this for?” He asked through his teeth, lips twisted into the most awkward fake smile Sam had ever seen. 

“As long as it takes for this son of bitch to show up. Got it, Honey?” Sam replied in a sickeningly sweet voice, seizing the opportunity and smacking Dean’s ass affectionately. Revenge for that one time in Oasis Plains, Sam thought as he fought back a smirk.

“I’m gonna kill you when this is over.”

Sam held back a laugh and leaned into Dean, who grumbled and let go of his hand. Sam was about to protest, but then Dean’s arm curled around Sam’s waist instead. He suppressed a shiver; the way Dean’s fingers curled around him, almost possessively, was too much to bare. 

Sam knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. If anything, the feelings he’d been harboring for his brother his entire life should be making this more difficult. But he could smell Dean’s aftershave and feel the warmth of his body and Christ he really had it bad for his big brother, didn’t he?

Before he really knew what he was doing, Sam had cupped Dean’s face and pressed their lips together. At first, Dean went rigid, obviously stunned. And then, without warning, he began kissing Sam back. Dean’s lips were soft, warm, and eager; Sam clearly wasn’t the only one who was actually enjoying this. 

All too soon, Sam pulled away. Dean stared up at him with dark, confused eyes and flushed cheeks.

"What the hell was that?!" He hissed after gaining his composure.

"Gotta look the part, right?"


End file.
